Golden sword guardians: drabulations
by zachary.techman
Summary: Welcome to my first drabble series about my golden sword guardians teams, choose the prompts everyone should try using reviews. Multicross, OOC at times. Next chapter coming soon! And finally, this will be updated as needed.
1. Chapter 1: fishing

Golden sword guardians: Drabulations

Welcome to my first drabble series about my golden sword guardians teams, these are all about relaxation, and will also be a bit humorous at times. If anyone or anything dies, it's going to be brought back for another round. So lady's and gents, enjoy the show!

xxxxxxx

Chapter 1. Fishing.

Characters: Bones, Larten C. Can be taken as slash if you want, questionable paring names could be LaCoy or McCrepsley, wow, can't believe my screen reader pronounced that right. Other than that, those of you whom don't like slash, can take it as the friendship chapter. That is all.

xxxxxxx

It was uncommon for a vampire to fish, but yet there he was, fishing beneath the Georgian sky. The good doctor in his gruff way dragged him out of the house. "C'mon Larten, the fish are callin'." The vampire smiled, "Are they, now?" Leonard nudged him playfully, Corse they are, now cm'here, you." He handed Larten the bate, "See those worms, son? We're taken them with us." "the vampire chuckled. "Only you would insist on worms being used as bate, old man." "Old man? I'll have you know, Mr. Crepsley, that you're old enough to be my grandfather's grandfather." "Which means I was around before you were born," Larten said. "Is that gray I see in your hair, sir?" "You can kiss my scar, doctor." Bones looked at the scar on the vampire's face than did the unthinkable… he kissed it, causing the vampire to laugh. "Want to flit, or would you like to drive us there," he asked. "Go ahead and save that offer for later, kid."  
>xxxxxxx<br>Larten watched his friend get the car, a Camarrow that had 4 seats in it. "Get in," said Leonard, opening the door. Leonard turned on some old music from back in the day, it was something that sounded like a country artist, Brad Pazeley? I'm gonna miss her… when I get home, right now I'm on this lake shore, sittin' in the sun," the radio sang. "Of all the things you play Doctor, you play this?" The vampire got a light cuff on the back of the head, "Hush, now." The 2 pulled up to the very spot where the 2 unloaded their things. "This will be fun, trust me." "Bones, I have never been fishing," he admitted. Oh you have, not this kind of fishing, though." Larten took the fishing line awkwardly. Leonard guided his hands to the proper positions, before hooking the pole with the worm. "And now we cast it and wait," he said softly. Bones reached into the cooler, pulling out a case of burban for the 2 of them to share. "It's not ale, but it will do," he responded drily. "Aw, ya think I forgot bout yer drink of choice, you know me better than that." He pulled out said drink, and the 2 began to enjoy their frosty beverages in good spirits. "Ya remember the first time we met," Leonard asked. "I do, and those were trying times, I am still wondering why you put up with a stuffy ol' bat like me," the vampire said. Leonard put a comforting arm around the vampire's shoulder, "Cause I enjoy havin' you around," he answered. Leonard checked Larten's line, before pulling it up. "Looky what we hooked?" The vampire smiled amusedly. "A codfish?" "No," said Bones, smiling before playfully whacking Larten over the head with the string of the fishing line. Larten looked at the fish again. "Catfish," he said. "Yep, let's see if we can get more of em'."  
>xxxxxxx<br>The 2 had caught all the catfish they could, as Bones went to cast the line. "Cook em', or free em," he asked the vampire. "Free them," he said. "alright, then." Bones releaced all the fish back into the water, and just in time to, they were about to die. He pulled the vampire to his feet. "Cm'ere you, seafood restaurants await us." Larten let himself be pulled around to the car, the 2 had packed up the fishing supplies. He started up the Cammarrow as Larten put on his seatbelt. The 2 reached for the radio at the same time, hands meeting in the middle. "Bones," Larten asked. "Yes?" he grunted. "Thank you for this experience," he said. "Anytime, kid, anytime.

xxxxxxx  
>So what do you think? Yeah I know there probably out of character, but I for once, do not care. This is an AU somewhat. Anyway let me know what you think about the bantering I had going between Bones and Larten, also any ideas you can think of. Remember. Golden sword guardians you can play around with are as follows. Sora, Taskmaster, Zero, Metaknight, Ryu, Larten, Piccolo, Lizardman, Green Arrow, Lucario, Ash, Nero, and the secret characters. And if you say secret character, I'll pick one of them. Oh, and captain Picard will be one of the people who will be appearing in this story, no requests are needed, although he's a guardian. Okay, let us see how far this one can go. And wow, finishing this at 11:54 pm, goodnight and sweet dreams, folks, ZT out!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Singing in the shower

Chapter 2: singing in the shower.

Summary: Picard and Kirk share a habit, but when Bones and Larten find out this, will the duo of CMO and freak let it go? No, because what good of friends would they be without teasing there good captains?

Characters for this piece: Jean-Luc Picard, Jim Kirk, Bones, Larten.

xxxxxxx

Bones sighed, "What is taking him so long? Jim had been in the shower for a hour now. Being the curious one he was, the CMO went to take a look into it.

"Oh… who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" a voice sang. Spunge bob square pants it continued… Bones got closer… closer… Turns on video camera. "Is orange and yellow and porous is he!" he continued. "hehhehehe, won't the rest of the crew be happy to see this?" After getting all this juicy stuff for blackmailing later, never let it be said that McCoy wasn't as mischievous as his captain. He watched Jim do the rest of his routine in the shadows. The shower turned itself off… "Damn, where to hide? Where to hide? He found a nice spot to hide. Jim got out, snatching the towel from the hook. "Ah, that was a good shower. Better let Bones know it's free. Without warning, hands wrapped around his shoulder… "So Jim, Who lives in a shower stall under the sea," a voice seemed to ask innocently. Jim's face… O.o. "Definitely not mine… Bones, is that a camera? "Camera? I don't know what your talkin' about?" "Gimme that!" "No, never!" "As your captain, I order you to give me that camera!" "Never, Jim!," Bones said. He took off, his captain chasing him through the rest of the house, with just a towel on.

Suddenly Without warning the door opened and a rather flustered Larten walked into the duo's quarters. "Mind if I… Oh… caught you," said a voice. A rather happy Picard stalked after Larten whom was holding a video camera. Bones pulled Larten into a closet, "So care to tell me what happened?" "Jean-Luc was singing in the shower." "Oh, what a coincidence, Jim was as well," Bones chuckled. "I have an idea, switch targets. "Now how do you suppose we do that," Bones asked. "Ha, leave that to me, Doctor!

"Where did they Go," asked Jim. "No idea, but check the closets," Jean-Luc said. As Bones and Larten were about to head out the closet, Jean-Luc caught them. "Give up those cameras, gentleman." Larten was the quicker one, as he pushed out of the closet, went behind Picard, then did a Vulcan nerve pinch. "No fare," Jim complained. "Suck it up, infant!" Bones said. Jim slipped. "Jim, You okay? Jim, Jim!" Bones knelt down to check on Jim, dropping his camera. Hands reached out to take the camera, hitting the delete vid button. "Haha, you fell for it," Jim sang in a sing song voice. "Actually Jim, that was the wrong camera." "What, get back here!" Jim roared. Larten was without his camera and was concerned for Picard, so he went and checked his pulse. "You okay," he asked. A hand took his own and squeezed. "I'm fine, whatever happened to that camera," Picard asked. "I gave it to McCoy, after that, I'm guessing Jim got it. "Picard smiled, Truce?" Larten grinned. For you captain? Anything. The 2 got to their feet, watching as Jim caught Bones. "I got you this time!" Jim cried happily. Bones set down his camera at Jim's feet, before wrapping his arms around Jim's torso. "I surrender," he said resignedly. "I know," Jim said laughing. "Cm'on everyone, let's get dressed then we can head to the local Spacehop. "Chocolate chip pancakes, here I come," Larten said. "They better have nutritional value to em'." Bones grunted. "Agreed, Doctor," Picard said. The 4 separated to get ready. When they were ready, Jim was waiting at the door with Picard. "So care to tell us why you wanted to record us singing in the shower," asked Picard. "Larten smiled, he and Leonard had this discussion. "Because we enjoy seeing you react," Bones finished. "And we enjoy the chase," Larten said. The 2 captain's nodded, they wouldn't forget this anytime soon.

Xxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3: a healing hand

A healing hand.

In this little drabble, Jim comes down with an illness, Bones however is out of the vicinity, forcing Niklaren and to a lesser extent, zero, to play doctor. Can they rally up a cure with the help of Lon Suder?

Characters, J. Kirk, Zero, Lon Suder, Niklaren Goldeye. Miner characters L. McCoy/Bones.

When Jim awoke, he threw the covers back, sweating bullets. He felt achy all over, and congestion was really bad. What ith wrong with me?" Mutht get up, mutht get ready, a thip to run. A hand put itself on his forehead. "Sorry captain, but you aren't going anywhere today." But Zero, I'm jutht…" No, you're not just fine, Jim!" Jim watched the android reach for the com button. "Mr. Suder, bring me some Tylenol. The bedizoid on the other line nodded, Okay, be with you in a few minutes. He closed up the communicator, grabbing some water from the replicator. When he came back, he saw Jim was sleeping. He tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, I didn't give you permission to doze yet. Jim snored, pretending to be asleep. The android began to get an evil idea. "guess you won't mind if I pore this water on you?" The captain awoke, his eyes flashing open, before he got dizzy. Zero, why ith the room thpinning," he asked. You moved to fast…" "And that's your fault, Zero!" said a disgruntled Suder. He took Jim's readings with his medical tricorder, before looking through his list of things he could give Jim for this stuff, crossing off all the stuff he was allergic to. He began crossing off stuff until he had nothing, though.  
>"Damn, can't do anything about this, but don't worry Jim, we'll have ya right as rain in no time," Lon said calmly. Zero nodded, if anyone can make up a cure, he could. Together they left the room, calling in a favor from a friend.<br>/pagebreak/pagebreak/  
>When the 2 entered the bridge, they got the attention of one of their close members. "What do you need, Zero?" A favor, Goldeye, if you're up for it," he said. Niko nodded. Depends on what it is. The 3 went into Jim's room, and Niko was not happy. His temperature is at 110, why didn't you do anything about it?" He's allergic to almost everything on this list!" Zero exclaimed. Niko hurled Zero out of the room with his magic, before turning to Lon. "Where's McCoy?" "With Joanna, so the duty falls to me." Alright, can you improvise a cure to all this? It's a strain of flew of some sort. I can, but I'll need something to preform alchemy with. Niko passed Lon a small bowl. "Will that work?" Lon nodded, Yes, it should. He got to work.<br>/pagebreak/  
>Jim's sleep was dreamless, which was a bit weird, considering he should be having dreams, he was sick, right? When he awoke, he felt cold. So cooooooold. His nose wasn't congested, someone must have given him something for that, or maybe they just drowned that with magic… yep, definitely the latter, what with the stoic mage watching him like a hawk. A hand rest itself on his forehead, checking the temperature, before a bit of fire magic was applied to his chilled body, heating him up. "This sucks," he said. Niko nodded, That it does, Jim. Jim was getting tired again, this was taking its toll on him. Niko sat by him calmly. "Sleep Jim, should there be a cure on its way, I'll wake you." "I don't want to sleep though." Niko pressed his advantage, using his knowledge in the many adverse magic's he'd studied. Before long, Jim was out.<br>/pagebreak/  
>Zero and Lon worked quickly, as they added plants, and other things to the bowl. Alright Zero, get ready to stir the stuff in. The duo worked in silence until the mixture was ready, the thing bubbling. When the thing was complete, it stopped. Okay, bottle the mixture," Lon said. Zero uncorked a bottle, and slipped the potion inside, being careful not to lose it. The 2 began filling up more bottles until the bowl was empty. Okay, All the plants that were used will have no effect on him. "Lon, how do you know this?" Lon frowned. "I have the allergy list," he said calmly. Zero nodded, alright, let's go! The two walked quietly through the ship until they came to the captain's quarters, Zero overriding the door with the CSO code. The two slipped inside the room, a sleeping Jim it's occupant, before they nodded at Niko. The mage gave them a nod back, before shaking Jim's shoulder. "Wake up, Jim," Niko said gently. Jim awoke, as Niko uncorked the bottle of the first potion the 2 had made, tasting it before spitting it into a handkerchief. "This is not going to taste very well, I'll warn you of it now," he said. Jim sighed, nothing could go this easy. "Whatever it is, it's better than being sick like this." Niko nodded. "So, you sure you want to do this?" Jim nodded. It was better than fighting Klingons. "Okay, we will proceed then." Zero got a cup out of the replicator, poring the brewed potion into it. He caught Lon pulling something from his pocket, was that a piece of chocolate? "What are you doing?" "Just trying to make it more agreeable." The bedizoid crushed the chocolate into the concoction, before passing it to Jim. Jim took the first sip, than went in for another, until the concoctions were all gone. The 3 nodded together, they had done everything they could do, now all they could do was wait for time to do the rest.<br>/pagebreak/pagebreak/pagebreak/  
>A day later, Jim was back on the bridge, a bit wired, but when wasn't he? Mister Spock, get us to the nearest starbase, it seems our chief medical officer is ready to come aboard. When they got to the starbase, McCoy was waiting at the transporter. One to beam aboard?" he asked. Jim smiled, come aboard. McCoy began to shimmer, before materializing aboard the starship. He ran off to the sickbay, where the files of what had happened during his absents on his desk.<p>

Jim was in his sickbay. "You were sick? And you didn't come down to sickbay? Damn it, Jim! "You are not in charge of this ship Bones, I am the captain! "I can declare you unfit for duty." "You wouldn't dare." Bones whipped out the sheet, about to sign it, when a strange wind blew it out of his fingers. "Enough, Doctor McCoy, the blame is mine!" Zero shouted. He looked at the android, glaring holes in his circuitry. "You were responsible for this?" "Yes." The doctor nodded, before modifying the notes. "Sorry about that, Jim. He would have a talk with Larten about this later on. "How did you come out of it, if you didn't come here?" "A healing hand, was his answer, the only one he'd give.  
>the end/  
>*Thus ends another drabble, I hope you enjoyed this one. Next up, breakfast fiascos, or something else if I get a review on what I should do next.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: breakfast fiasko

Okay, welcome to drabble 4, otherwise known as the breakfast fiasco! Yep, this one is connected to you guessed it, singing in the shower! And looky whom is appearing in this connection? It's Scotty and Spock! Yeah, about time right? Anyway, hope you like this, and review with your thoughts from now on please, let me know of what you thought about each drabble as a hole. Okay, guess I'll begin before I'm launched out of the enterprises last cannon.  
>Update, I realize chapters 3 and 4 got mixed reception. I might remove them if no one steps up and tells me there thoughts. Hell, just might remove chapter 3 altogether, mainly because it got confusing for some of you to work with. Next prompt, is coffin fever. After that, we go alternate univerceish, pick a scenario, or I will, first AU scenario is Nero as an office clerk, his manager? Mister Spock. Later prompt is a game called goleball. Characters for said prompt will be Jim, Bones, and Spock vs Scotty, Sulu, and Chekov. That will go up when I can find the creativity I'm missing, maybe if a person reviewed… hint, hint, wink, wink.<br>Enjoy this!  
>xxxxxxx<br>Summary: Picard, Jim, Bones, and Larten are headed to the spacehop, question is will the visit be good or bad?  
>xxxxxxx<br>"Cm'on everyone, let's get dressed then we can head to the local Spacehop. "Chocolate chip pancakes, here I come," Larten said. "They better have nutritional value to em'." Bones grunted. "Agreed, Doctor," Picard said.  
>xxxxxxx<p>

And now, the chapter.  
>xxxxxxx<br>When the 4 were ready, they piled up in Jim's van. Bones sliding the doors open, he and Larten piled in first. Picard got shotgun. "Why do you get shotgun?" "Bones, the main reason why he gets shotgun is because he is a captain," said Jim. "And Jim's sense of direction when getting places is horrid," Jean-Luc said laughing. "At least I don't need to call everyone and their mother by the name of number 1." Jim rebuked. The 2 were about to miss their turn when Bones made it a point to poke Jim. He made a turn on Pike lane, then made a left on the 2:40 freeway. He came to a restaurant with the sign of a grinning Romulan eating a pancake covered in cinnamon. "I give you, the spacehop!" Jim said in triumph. The one it almost took us hours to get to," Bones said. Larten just let that comment go. The 2 got out, Larten opening his door, or trying to… "Damn child locks!" Bones tried to open up the door, but found to his growing frustration, he was locked in also. "Damn child locks, indeed." Jean-Luc opened up the doors, not saying a word, meanwhile, Jim couldn't stop laughing. Bones snuck up behind him, then whispered something conspiratorial. Jim went from laughing to terrified as he ran into the arms of a waiting Larten, whom passed him back to Bones, as if to say, "I believe this hostage is yours, sir." Jean-Luc finally broke the 3 apart, before heading into the spacehop.  
>xxxxxxx<br>Inside the little family diner, they waited for their waiter or waitress. The person came up to their table. "Welcome to the spacehop, my name is Kevin, what can we get you started with today? "I would like a water and some of the chocolate chip pancakes," Larten said. "I'll have some coffee and an omelet," Bones said. "I'll have the earl gray tea, and a croissant," Jean-Luc finished. "Your order will be right out in a moment." At another table… A rather nice waitress walked up. "Hello, my name is Pala, what would you 2 gentleman like today? The first one looked over the menu. "I would like the cinnamon pancakes, mam, and a green tea," the first one said. "If ye could lass, canyi get me a scotch and some o those pastry lookin things?" the second one asked. She nodded at the man. "Cinnanuts?" "Yes, Cinnanuts!" She walked off, giving the one with the pointed ears a wink.  
>xxxxxxx<br>The 4 at the other table waited, until there food arrived. Larten was about to take a bite of his pancakes, when Jean-Luc stopped him. "Our order got mixt up, can anyone please fix it?" The waiter gave the captain a look that said didn't you ask for the cinnamon pancakes? Jim gave him the look that said, "No way." The waiter was about to fix things when a rather drunk pointy eared person stood up from the chair. "It was Spock, and wow… was he out of it. He came over to their table, before having a seat on Jim's lap. "Jim, did I ever tell you how hot you're looking?" Bones spit out his coffee. "Spock's not fine, and scotty doesn't look very well either. The 4 left, dragging there other 2 passengers back to the house to be detoxed of whatever they had drank/consumed. Bones looked at the scale before nodding at Larten. "I figured out where your chocolate chip pancakes went," he said. "Oh? And where did they go?" "Into Spock's system. He's drunk out of his mind. "Hey Doc, want to go for a swim," asked Spock. "No, green blooded hobgoblin!" Larten nodded with a sigh, breakfast had been nothing but a fiasco this time around. Hopefully next time, things would be different.  
>xxxxxxx<br>*Okay, remember to leave your review after reading this one, and I'll catch you later for the next installment of… G.S.G Drabulations!


	5. Chapter 5: coffin fever

Chapter 6: coffin fever.

Summary: some idiot locked angel in Larten's coffin, now Nero has to salvage the situation, but he's going to need a hand, so who does he enlist? Why Spock of course! Will they free Angel in time?

Characters: Spock, Angel, Nero S.

Angel tried moving his arms and legs, someone on a whim thought it would be a good idea to drag him into a coffin, but not just any coffin… it turned out to be Larten's coffin. A gleeful ensign shut the coffin. "So long, little bloodsucker!" He couldn't lie, that insult did hurt his feelings. After the stuff involving him and his allies, you'd think the guardian would be respected, but nope, still in his predecessor's shadows. Shadows he'd be unable to live up to. He cringed as the coffin was picked up than tapped on. Probably some damn human of sorts. The person began to tap a message of some sort, watching his face. Angel batted his eyelashes in annoyance. "If you want to look at me, do it and get it over with, dammit! He was losing his marbles, if he had any to begin with. Granted he was a demon before this befell him… but that was not the point at hand. The person in question began to babble than scream as he was beheaded. A glowing arm smashed through the lid of the coffin, "You okay, Angel?" The vampire smiled, leave it to Nero to find him trapped inside this mess. "Yeah, is there a way to extricate me from this hell?" The half demon smiled, "You could always bust yourself out, but I get the feeling you can't work your musculature." Angel nodded, his legs and arms were useless. "It is good in that case I called in a favor… A rather logical one at that," said a voice. A man with dark hair, pointy ears and eyebrows, and a blue uniform, approached the 2. "Who are you," asked Angel? "My name is Spock," the man said. From what Angel could tell, he wasn't a full blooded human, but hey, who was he to argue this? Nero nodded to Spock, and the 2 began to pull Angel out of the coffin little by little. "Easy. Easy. Ouch. Ouch. Gah, not that leg!" "Stop complaining," Nero said. "I believe the humans have a phrase, suck it up?" Spock asked innocently. "Think he's been hanging around the doctor to long," Nero said, smiling. Angel just nodded his head. The 2 lifted him gently out of the coffin, to realize the vampire was burning up. "McCoy's not going to be happy about this one," Nero said. The Vulcan did an eyebrow quirk. Indeed.  
>xxxxxxx<br>Inside sickbay.  
>xxxxxxx<br>"Doctor McCoy, what is the diagnosis of the patient?" Doctor McCoy, a man with hazel eyes, and hair I can't describe, and a blue medical uniform looked closely at his tricorder. "Well, looks like a case of the coffin fever," he said drily. "Is it curable," a concerned Nero asked. The condition takes its time in the body, before the person gets better. "And if it continues without getting better?" Nero asked. "We lose a vampire," he said. What McCoy didn't say was, the last vampire bestowed guardianship of the golden sword of timelines. No, he'd let Nero fill in those gaps. All he had to do was work on keeping Angel alive and stable.

Fini


	6. chapter 6: social drinkers: McCrepsley

Social drinkers: McCrepsley.

Summary: after a long day of work at their jobs, Larten and Bones head to the bar and relax. Will there night together turn out for better, or worse.

Characters, Larten Crepsley, Leonard McCoy, Slash can be taken, but so can friendship, if one desires.  
>xxxxxxx<br>After a long day in the office, Larten finished signing a string of documents. A client called. "Hello, GSG headquarters, this is Larten Speaking. "Can you get my cat down from a tree, sir? I'm way too old to do it myself," a woman said. Larten was frustrated, this particular person had called them on and off, cramming the goddamn phone lines. "No, now please hang up before I do something I'll regret. – Hands wrapped around his shoulders, working them. "Relax, darlin'," a voice whispered. Larten found himself giving in to the subtle ministrations being applied – "Fine, I'll get someone down, but keep an eye on that cat in the future," the vampire said. The woman thanked him before hanging up the phone. He turned around to find Leonard McCoy looking at him a rather amused look on his face. "What is so funny, doctor?" "Nothin', just have never seen you close to snapping at a customer at least, not like this." The vampire got up from his desk, the doctor following him like a personal body guard, then again, he kind of didn't need the guarding, he was a rather quick fighter at heart. McCoy looked at all of Larten's documents where a form should have been signed… they were blank! He took the documents, writing them in his own scrawling signature, if anyone noticed this happening he'd personally test their memory capacity. He went over to Zero, whispering instructions to the android. He nodded silently. "Understood, no one will know this, and if anyone questions this, send them to you? McCoy nodded. He took Larten by the hand, leading him out of the cubical, before taking him out the door to the car.  
>xxxxxxx<br>Bones and Larten broke contact before getting into the cammero. Bones was driving while Larten was riding shotgun. The 2 drove around in silence for a bit, before Bones broke it. "Long day?" Larten nodded. "Some people can be idiots sometimes." He nodded before putting a free hand on the vampire's shoulder. "I could use a drink tonight, the day hasn't been very good for me either. "You lose a patient?" "Yeah, we lost a person in there 30's, him and the wife were going to raise a family." Larten sighed. That is a sad experience." "Jim giving you any trouble?" Bones gave the vampire a smile. "No, and as much trouble as he gives me most of the time, it's not worth it, you know." Larten nodded, People like Jim Kirk were what made the world go round, of course he wouldn't tell the glorified kid that, but he knew it, and from the smile reflected on McCoy's face, the doctor did, too. "I hope they get that cat out of that tree, because paradise knows I'm not doing it. Bones smiled, he knew how cats and vampires got along... He had brought a cat into their dwelling..., and Larten was in the hospital from multiple cat clawing and bites. The 2 pulled up to the bar, before getting out. "You ready?" Larten nodded. "Yes. The 2 went into the bar together.  
>xxxxxxx<br>Inside the bar, the 2 ordered a drink each, McCoy getting the usual burban, Larten sharing with the doctor. "McCoy tasted the Burban, the drink running down his throat. The 2 stopped, the doctor had a buzz going, the vampire was tougher to get drunk, but he didn't want to try tonight, there was no need for it. "So, going to spend time with Joanna?" McCoy nodded. "Ya know, after all the things I had to go through to get her back?" Larten nodded, before catching McCoy's grin. "So, how long have you been a guardian for?" Larten pondered the question before smiling. "It is hard to know how long I have been active for as a guardian, you get the sword…" McCoy nodded. "From that point on, nothing stays the same, and the history you had is altered at every implication. "How do you keep yours intact, Bones?" The doctor smiled, putting a hand on Larten's shoulder. "My friends help me."  
>xxxxxxx<br>Later on, the 2 got their checks, both were full, of food and drink. The doctor for his troubles got a chicken salad and some other healthy things, while Larten got a burger, some fries, and a strawberry pie. The 2 walked back to the camero, where Bones took the driver seat, and Larten taking shotgun once again. "This was a good night, bones." McCoy gave the vampire a smile. "Glad you enjoyed it, Larten." Their hands met in the middle of the radio for a second, before Bones hand squeezed the vampire's own. "Ya think we'll get home without fallin' asleep in the car?" Larten was going to nod, but his eyes wanted to close. McCoy saw this than began to smile softly at the vampire. "Get some sleep, I'll get ya out, somehow." Larten's eyes closed, and the vampire fell asleep. He wouldn't forget this night, and from the look on the doctor's face, he wouldn't, either.  
>xxxxxxx<br>*hope this was enjoyable for you all, and stay tuned to more of this nice drabble collection.


	7. Chapter 7: sand structures: verrious

Title: For want of a sand structure: GSG: drabulations.

Author: Zachary . techman

Summary: In this little drabble, Jim has challenged the crew to build sand structures, The crew and their guests except, but what are they building?

Characters: Jim, Spock, Bones, Ryu (Street fighter, Ash, (Evil dead/army of darkness, and Sulu.) with small mentions of Chekov and Scotty.

Hope you enjoy this one, folks!

'|'|'|'|'|  
>All the crew was on the beach, along with their guests. Ryu and Ash were among them. The captain got an evil look in his eye. "I challenge you to make a sand structure. Bones rolled his eyes, "I've been making sand structures sense you've been in diapers, kid." "We'll see about that, old man!" Jim teased. "Ash, you will be my partner in crime for this exercise," Bones said evilly. Our resident deadite slayer nodded. "This should be fun!" "Indeed," said Spock. He and Jim were working together. Jim pulled out his phaser, than shot it as the go cue, and the rest began building.<br>xxxxxxx*Bones and Ash*xxxxxxx  
>Alright Ash, have a plan?" "Oh I do, doctor McCoy." "Let's begin." The 2 got sand, shaping it with their hands until motes and other such things were formed, McCoy had an idea so he made sand weapons, placing them on top of the castle. Ash built a treasury next to the castle, after all, people needed money in these depressing times. "Just don't build a sand banker," McCoy joked. Ash laughed good naturedly.<br>xxxxxxx*Kirk and Spock*xxxxxxx  
>Jim, we should try building a planet out of sand", said Spock. He nodded at his first officer. "Ya know, that sounds like a cool idea! We're so going to win this." "Indeed", said Spock. And the 2 began to build.<p>

The first thing that was built was the atmosphere, after that, the troposphere, and finally the mesosphere. Spock stopped. "Jim, What planet would it interest you to try building?" "Vulcan", Jim said on a dare. The 2 began building the structure,, meanwhile Jim was working on a little house with sand people. When he was done, he carefully arranged the structure to be inside Spock's. "Is that a sand structure of my home and family", Jim? The captain nodded. "Can't have a planet without the people," he said. Spock nodded. "The sentiment is logical." When they were done with the whole structure, Jim rubbed his hands together. "Let's go tease Bones, his castle seems to be finished." "Jim, I do remind you that that would be cheating", said Spock. "You're no fun", Jim complained. "Indeed," Spock said. Fun is a rather illogical emotion, and Vulcan's do not do emotions", Spock said seriously, a little eyebrow quirking in that of a smile. Jim threw his head back in laughter.  
>xxxxxxxSulu and Ryu*xxxxxxx<br>"So I was thinking about a sand pagota?" Ryu nodded. "Sounds good to me. The two began to build.

I don't know how to describe a pagota building, but they began building more security measures, like a cannon system on the roof of the little Japanese structure. "Sword launcher", Sulu asked. "Ryu laughed, "Go for it!" The 2 began filling the cannon with little wooden swords, than used a sand dollar as a button, they pushed it… and the wooden swords popped out, headed for the little sand structure of Vulcan! "Hey, that's cheating!" Jim cried. "Suck it up, infant!" Bones deadpanned. They shot the cannon at Bones little structure, but Ash pressed the button on the roof of the little fortress, melting the swords with a sand flamethrower. "This, is, war!" Ash exclaimed, as the 2 began a back and forth duel of epic proportions.  
>xxxxxxx<br>After the duel, Jim blew the whistle, "Let's see who made the better sand structure." He went around and looked at everyone's work. The last thing he got to was the sand pagota. "What is that", he asked. "It's a sand structure from old Japan", Ryu said. Jim nodded at all the exquisite details. Povel and Scotty built a little sand babushka shop in the middle of a sand structure of Russia. "This is good, Keptain? Jim patted Povel on the back, it is, Chekov! "Zank you, Jim. He got to Bones structure than watched as Ash aimed a flag with the words, "We win!" at him. Jim laughed his head off at the castle, bank, and restaurants there was even a sand donut shop! "Alright, Winners of this challenge are Bones, Chekov, and Sulu's groups. "But Jim, what about the sand structure of Vulcan", Spock asked. "To be honest, don't care, although building it was fun, winning doesn't matter to me." Bones smiled, want to head to the seafood joint a bit of a ways from here?" "Sure! Everyone, disassemble your castles, we have a seafood place to go to! The groups watched as a wave came out of nowhere, sweeping the castles away. "In that case, never mind, let's go!" Jim said laughing.  
>*Fini.*<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: stargazing, Mcspirten

Title: Stargazing, revisited: McSpirten.

Author: Zachary . techman

Summary Yep, that's right, we're bringin' it back. Stargazing, with a twist! You get a chapter with our triumvirate and a certain golden sword guardian leader in that of Larten. Has no relation to anomalies and emergencies, and takes place waaaaaaaaaaaaay after that ficklet. So ladies and gentlereaders, let us begin!  
>xxxxxxx-chapter8xxxxxxxx<br>We sat under the canopy of a tree. The setting was a beautiful planet known as loonara5, there were no emergencies, no aliens, everything was rather peaceful, which is the way it should be, for a change. I was secretly proud for this. Now wait, who is this talking? I hear you asking? Why it's your old grouchy southern doctor of course, Leonard McCoy, or as I let the kid sitting on my right, the one with the electric blue eyes, and man sitting on my left, yeah, the one with the orange hair call me, Bones. Ah, where was I? Oh yes, we were sittin' under the canopy. It was a starry night.

"Doctor McCoy, tonight is a good night for a rather fascinating activity," Spock said. I nodded. "Ya know, Spock, there's only 1 activity that can go on a night like this. The orange haired man smiled, his scar raising the slightest inch. "Stargazing." I smiled. "You're right, Larten." "Bones, I do remind you we need to get back to the enterprise later," Jim said. "Ah, forget about the ship, Jim, we'll get back when we get back." Besides, kid, we don't get to look upon the stars from planet side much anyway. Larten nodded, reaching a hand around me to squeeze against Jim's shoulder. I just hope he knows what he's doing, sometimes the vampire doesn't know his strength, but that's what I'm fore. Jim relaxed into me, and Larten looped his arm back and around to himself. We began to gaze at the stars, not saying a word for a few minutes.

Jim smiled as he turned to face me. "Bones, you remember what a night like this was like?" I smiled. "I believe I do, a clear night like this, we were on monaron-IV.

Monaron-IV was a rather weird planet in that the people were a bit bazaar. The people seemed to wear a silvery armor, something tells me our necromancer contact would've fit right in there. The planet's constellations were upside down in that the stars were down, and the environment was angled upward, kind a weird, but we've seen more than our fair share of impossibilities.

"Bones, you are thinking too much", said Larten. "Well, I didn't know you were the only one whom can be the king of ponderisation, excuse me, Mister Crepsley!" "Nor you the king of sarcasm," Larten shot back. "You two, that's enough, now," Jim said. "Indeed, this is illogical topic," said Spock. Trust the hobgoblin to side with the captain, but even I wouldn't rail against that. Larten nodded at that thought. "Nor would I, Bones." We began to look upon the stars again, not realizing we'd not get the chance to do so for a long time. I watched as Jim began to tire, before slumping on my shoulder, at seeing him sleeping, Spock and the vampire smiled, than shared a guarded look. In that moment, I knew that if anything were to happen, it would work out. For as long as there was one of those 2 keeping it together. Blood, bone, and logic rolled up into one corner, a corner with blue edges, but it was ours, and we'd not have it be different, not for anything.

"Doctor McCoy," said Spock. I looked up, to find a little piece of home in the sky. "The northern star," said Larten wistfully. It went by to show the constellation of a zodiac underneath it. "Soon, it will be the year of the monkey," said Spock. "What do you think your zodiac sign would be Larten," I asked. "You know, Bones, I have never thought about that concept." The Vulcan smiled. "I take it that such things were not thought of in his time, stars were stars, nothing more," said Spock. I nodded. "So you never knew what your sign was." "Yes," he answered. "Cm'on everyone, let's head back to the starbase." "Agreed, Bones," said Larten, scooping a tired Jim into his arms. Spock looked at the vampire as if to say, "You sure you do not require help?" Larten returned the look with a reassuring smile. "I will be fine, Spock." "As you were then, Mister Crepsley." From there, we left the canopy, somehow knowing this would be our last time to do this kind of thing for a while. I stopped suddenly. "I have a better idea." "And what would that be, doctor," Spock asked. "You'll see."

We had walked a while, until I pointed out the best spot. I signaled to the vampire and Vulcan this would be the best place. We set out the bedding, snacks, and other things for the next morning. "I took the spot in-between Larten and Spock, the Vulcan setting Jim between us. Larten was on the right of Jim and Spock, I was between them, Spock being on the left, followed by Jim, and finally myself and Larten. It was good we had planned that, for it was getting cold.

"So what next, Doctor McCoy," asked Spock. "Relaxation." I answered as we began to close our eyes. Before I knew what was happening, Spock went into meditation, Larten was out, and so was I. From the looks on the Vulcan and vampires faces, they wouldn't forget this, and I'm sure I won't either.  
>xxx<br>*fini.  
>*The next drabble will be answering some questions of how the golden sword guardians met. I'm sorry, but I feel this must be done here sense my other works such as kingdom of darkness is going to disappear. I hope you don't mind reading chapter 9, and again I'm sorry if this will get confusing, if anyone doesn't want me to do this, I'll just put it as its own 1shot. Let me know what you think of all these chapters as a hole, and yay, welcome to the party, those of you whom have followed and favorited. I kind of want your thoughts on every chapter thus far so I can see rather I should continue or not. Maybe you want something brought back, if that be the case, just let me know in the reviews. Also on the goalball chapter I promised, I moved it into game nights because I didn't think it would be good here. Alright, hope you enjoyed this drabble, and yeah, this AN was a long one.


	9. ch9 gsg standalone a meeting of fates

Drabble 9: A destined meeting of fates.

Summary: So how did Larten, Ryu, Zero, Taskmaster, Sora, and Metaknight meet?

No idea really, but I need to answer this question. So here's what will hopefully be my explanation, and will hopefully be the answer to my cannon. Adrogoz? I'm not sure how you will like this one, but hopefully this answer will be perfunctory enough for me and everyone else reading KOD because… I can't finish the fic. So First meeting is taken from that story. Alright, hope you all enjoy this one.

A star at the beginning of the sentence shows thought. If it is at the end, it's a thought ending.  
>_Larten, Sora._<p>

An orange haired individual with pale blue eyes and a scar running down the left side of his cheek was at the church for the last time. "Why did that necromancer decide to bring me back after all these years dead?" the vampire general asked. Inside the chirch where he resided was a priest of the god Shadowfax. "Because he saw a greater purpose for you, I don't know, but I do get a glimpse of people's futures. In your last future death was assured, however, you have a second chance now. In this future I can see you leading a group of individuals against the forces of evil. "I am no hero." answered the vampire. "I will lead this group, but I will not do anything of the heroic fashion like leap through a burning building to save a distressed maiden, in the clan I come from, you either find your way out or you die trying. What is the name of the group, anyways", the vampire asked. The golden sword guardians." said the priest, but that is neither here nor there. "What if you had an assistant though." "I would help him or her to a certain point, but after that they will need to fight their own battles", Larten said. "I can't offer you much, but I can give you some advice", said the priest. The first guardian is nearby, in trouble, if you are in time, he will make an excellent medic and a great fighter to have by your side. The second guardian is in another time stream, ask your friend you just rescued about the halbird, you should find what you need. From there let your fellow allies guide you. "Tell the necromancer whom raised me from the dead I won't forget him, and if the time comes to pay him back, I will", said the general. Walking out of the church, hitting flitting speed. As he was flitting, he paid attention for anything out of the ordinary. Heeeeeeeeeeeeelp! The vampire general turned around, zooming in on a burning ship. It reminded him of a memory long forgotten. One where he lost his senses and killed almost an entire crew. The voice had come from a teen, but why was he in a burning machine, and what is going on with the shadows aboard that ship? Then the general realized something else, there moving! He hit flitting speed against all hope, hang on kid, I'm coming!  
>xxx<br>He was cornered with no chance of escape. "What a terrible way to go. I'll never get to see Kiry or Riku again." Closing his eyes, Sora prepared for his death... he waited, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see a surprise. A man with orange hair fighting off the heartless with a slew of martial arts, and knives. The heartless were trying to fall back but they had nowhere to run, some of them tried to take the man by surprise, but he turned around unusually quickly, and slashed them to pieces with his nails. Sora could tell he was beginning to tire, so he through a potion to the man which he looked at with suspicion then decided to drink it. The man then gave Sora a nod then mouthed thanks, as he continued his aggressive onslaught. Sora decided to provide support for the man at that point zapping the heartless with fire, lightning, and ice spells. Together the two defeated the heartless swarm, sending them back to their corridors of darkness.

Sora turned to his orange haired rescuer. "Who are you? you certainly aren't like anyone I have come across in my travels." The man turned to face Sora. "Same can be said for you as well, key wielding one." Sora went to ask another question. "You aren't involved with organization 13 are you?" The man gave Sora a confused look. "Who is this organization 13?" The key wielder sighed, so he wasn't a part of their cult. "There a group of no bod... forget it, I doubt there the masterminds behind these attacks, but why me at all?" Sora wasn't surprised at the man's answer, it was similar to something Leon had said. "Your key could be the reason, all the light it attracts? It's no wonder I haven't burned up." Sora really looked at the man then did a double take as he saw ten scars on his fingertips. "You're not human?" The man gave him a smile. This kid wasn't a Vampaneze, but it wouldn't hurt to grill him, then again if he didn't know… Larten put it down to a guess. "Ah, I see you noticed those. I am a reincarnated vampire, long story, but I will tell you once we can get you somewhere safe to recover, those shadowy things really had it in for you, huh?" Sora nodded. "They are heartless, and I'm surprised you handled them as well as you did without a Keyblade. "Keyblade? What is that", he asked. Sora nodded. Of course he didn't know, it seems he was a long dead man from another world. "Looks like we both have things to share. Oh, I never got your name." The man smiled at the teenager. "I did not ask for yours, either." The teen nodded before reaching out his right hand. "My name's Sora." The man reached out his hand to meet the teens. The two's hands met. "Larten Crepsley." He said before they shook, Sora sensing immense strength in the Vampire's fingers. Together the two walked in silence until they could find a spot to rest.  
>_Metaknight._<br>As the nightmare went to fire a beam at Sora, a golden sword deflected the blast right back, destroying it. His rescuer turned out to be a small round dark blue creature wearing a mask resembling a knight's helmet and a cape that billowed in the wind. "Who are you," he asked. "I will give you my name if you can best me," he said. Sora drew his Keyblade. "That is an intriguing sword you carry", said the creature. "It's a Keyblade", Sora said. Their rather picky with their users." The creature nodded. "I can see that." He drew Galaxia. "Fight me!"

The knight descended down on Sora, but he blocked it with his Keyblade, than shot him down with a blizzard spell. He sheathed Galaxia. "Metaknight," the creature said. "Sora," the teen said, returning the introduction. Metaknight lifted a struggling Larten to his feet. "He with you," he asked. Sora nodded. "Yes… He turned to Larten, why did it take you so long to respond?" "You were fine without my help, and I just got knocked out by that nightmare. "Ah, those can be hard to deal with," said Meta calmly. A Warpstar appeared before them. "Come along, we have to settle the score with the last thing in this place," Meta instructed. "You better be ready, Larten," said Sora. The vampire smiled. "I was ready before you were born," he said. "I doubt it, seeing as I was alive before you were", Meta said smirking. "I'm hungry for alien blood, Sora, can I take a bite out of him?" "Just try it, Crepsley!" "Sora, how does he know my last name?" The teenager smiled… "About that, I told him about you while we were fighting. "That's it, come here, you!" *Larten gives Sora a nooggy." Metaknight chuckles under his breath, no matter what would happen, rather it be good or bad, he felt he could depend on these 2.  
>_Zero_<br>Vial smiled, taking down the 3 skilled swordsman was a challenge, but it was nothing compared to things he had fought. They were harder than X, but just about on par with Zero. Key word being, just about. He prepared to fire his buster for the final shot, when a sword jammed itself in the weapon. "You won't lay a finger on them!" a voice roared from nowhere. The android of the hour had come. "Oh please, Zero, what do these…" he was about to stomp on the body of a knocked out Larten when a hand caught his foot, and reversed the position. Vial was on the ground, and a foot was to the androids head, "Any last words," Larten asked. Vial charged his buster… "See you in hell. Booooooooooooom.

Larten and his ally's awoke in a hospital. "Welcome back to the world of the living," a friendly voice said. "How long was I out for," asked the vampire. "about two days, I fear it will take longer for your friend to recover though," said the kid in futuristic armor. Larten tried to put a name to the face. What did that thing call him? Nero? Mero? Something with a ero… wait, maybe it is… "Zero," he guessed. The kid nodded. "Took you long enough." He looked more closely at the sword wielding child. No, not child, android. As if reading his thoughts, Zero popped off his hand to show wires and other things. "So who created you", Larten asked. Doctor Wily, funny thing is I didn't know that until a lot later on in my youth." Larten nodded. "How long have you existed?" Zero sighed. Years", said the android. Larten nodded, I just came back from the dead myself." Zero lifted the vampire to his feet. "Come on, I cooked us something to eat. Although it's not my strong suit, I hope you can enjoy it." Larten smiled. "I will take whatever you can offer, just save some for my friends."

Days after, everyone was ready to continue their journey onward. "Wait", said Zero. Larten and the others stopped. "I'm coming with you," he said, his weapons and possessions in wherever it is he keeps them. Larten and his ally's nodded. From that day onward, they got an ally that would be a steadfast second in command at the drop of a hat, and possibly more for years to come.  
>_Ryu_<br>Zero attacked Akuma with a hadenjecki, but the demon martial artist just shook it off. He got a reward for his troubles… a hadoukin to the head. "Later, Akuma scoffed. A man appeared by the android. "Who are you", asked Zero. "Ryu", the man said, getting into a fighting stance. "I hear you are looking for a person whom can go hand to hand with something and survive. "You could say that", said Zero. "I am also looking for unpredictability as well." Ryu nodded. "I know just the person, but I'll only give you the information if you can beat me. Zero sighed, name the competition. "Simple, 1 out of 3, if you can subdue me, I'll give you the info, I'll even get him to join you and your companions. "You're on", said Zero, putting his weapons away, going into a fighting stance.  
>xxx<br>Zero pinned Ryu to the ground for the last time, before helping him to his feet. "So about the person", the android asked. "He goes by the name of Taskmaster. He is a bit of a unknown person, and seems to do things for his own reasons. Last I heard he was seeking out a Mister Tall", said Ryu. Zero nodded. "I know a person who knows a person, who knows Mister Tall, so finding him should be a piece of cake", said Zero. Ryu smiled. "I hope you know what you're doing." Zero laughed, relax. What could go wrong? That day, the android left, a master of many martial arts in toe.  
>_Taskmaster._<br>As Steve was about to shoot Mister Tall, a shield deflected the bullet. "Who the hell are you", Steve asked. "Your worst nightmare", he said. Steve got a look at the man, he wore a skull mask and was dressed in blue carrying a sword, shield, rifle, and arrows. "You should join us", Steve said. The man drew his sword. "There was a time when I would have taken the offer, but… he stabbed the sword through Steve's torso, decapitating the Vampaneze lord. I don't join the crooked minded." Mister Tall nodded. "You should take the offer." The skull masked mercenary thought about it a second before nodding. "What can they offer me though?" "Unpredictability, more than normal, and an answer to your instability. Yes, I know about your powers and the gain and loss of your past. Should you join them, I can give you the cure to this problem. Think about it for a minute or 2", the Circ manager advised, departing for his tent.  
>xxx<br>Tony began to give it a lot of thought, this was a rather big decision.

*If I do this, it will be the end of my life as a vigilante. But do I want it like this?* He finally made up his mind. With haste, he left where he was standing to run into Mister Tall. "I'm in." The Circ owner smiled before passing him a concoction. "I knew you would decide one way or the other." "How?" The Circ owner smiled. "I have my ways."

and thus, the dawn of a great alliance was born.

The 6 of them arrived inside the temple of time. "So if we do this, there's no going back. Our timelines are intertwined forever. The 5 nodded at the vampire. It had been a long few years what with the vanquishing of the maverick rebellions, the Vampaneze hordes, and the occasional planet destroyer. They all nodded before touching the sword of timelines. A golden flash shot from the hilt, attaching to the 6 before tapering off into their thought processes. *I hope I can lead them without letting them down.* Zero smiled at Larten. *Don't worry about it, should you falter, I'll take over if needed.* Larten smiled at the group. "You can back out if you wan…" Taskmaster cut him off. "Larten…" "Yes", the vampire asked. "Shut up", he said smiling.

Larten smiled, for better or worse, they would figure it out. "We need a name", Ryu said. Larten was going to suggest one when Zero stopped him. "Golden sword guardians?" The rest smiled. "Sounds like a good idea.  
>_x_x_x<br>*Fini  
>Adrogoz, hope this will work for the cannon premiere.<p>

Next time, Scotty runs a donut shop. And this has no guardians premiering in that chapter. Reasons? This chapter was a standalone guardian chapter, next chapter is a standalone star trek chapter. Maybe I'll do this again for the other team, but probably not, there not official, reason why the other team was revealed was because they made it into instruments, and play a role in heroes of darkness along with their nonofficial brethren in that of present and future teams. Which involve Picard and Nero, leaders of their groups respectively, now if we're wanting to put seconds in command those would be piccolo, Zero, and Niko (circle of magic.) And sometimes Bones or Metaknight for Nero or Larten's groups respectively although Piccolo will yield to Ash should situations call for it. Alright, hope you enjoyed this, and chapter 10 will be up tonight, it's finished, but want to post it when I'm not tired.


	10. 10: the donut shop: (Standalone trek)

Chapter 10 Is here! The prompt. what if scotty ran a donut shop?

Summary: apart from the obligatory distillery, Scotty has a little secret, he runs the local donut shop on deck 15. How will the crew react to find donuts at their consuls?

Enjoy.

It was no secret that Pavel had a thing for donuts. After all, they were invented in Russia, were they not? 1 morning, he got curious. Doctor McCoy walked out with an éclair in hand. He split it in half, offering it to the navigator. "Zanks, sir. McCoy gave him a wink. "Don't tell Jim this. He walked into the donut shop on deck 15. "What can I get ye, Laddy?" "Meezter Scott!" Pavel exclaimed happily. His hands were covered in doe. Might I interest you in a chocolate pudding donut? Pavel laughed happily. "Zat sounds delicious, zank you. The engineer ran off to fix a pudding donut. Hikaru Sulu took a seat by him. "The pudding donuts are the best." "You know Hikaru, donuts vere inwented in Russia." Sulu gasped sarcastically. "Really? I had no idea of that." Povel laughed as Scotty brought back the donut with a side of milk. "Enjoy it, he said happily, going to fix more donuts. Pavel looked at the gigantic donut, and smiled. "Hey Hikaru, want to share? The helmsman smiled. "Sounds good to me.

Leonard McCoy or Bones, if you're the captain or a certain vampire in red… headed into the sickbay, happy. His nursing staff gave him concerned looks, this was rare to see him in a good mood. "Who are you, and what have you done with our grouchy doctor," Christine said theatrically. "McCoy just presented her with a glazed donut he had hidden in a pocket inside a napkin. "For me? McCoy smiled. "Of course, darlin." She took the donut before walking out gleefully.

Spock walked on to the bridge, smiling as he clutched a cinnamon donut with almonds in the center. Jim was not happy. "I can't believe you cooked donuts, and you didn't even tell me!" "I did not make donuts, captain," said Spock. "Who did, then?" Jim asked.

Scotty closed up the donut shop on deck 15, stowing his gear away when he saw a little conspiratorial grin launched his way. "So you're the one behind the donut escapades," said a certain perfect haired captain. never pegged you for baking, Scotty." "It's somethin' I picked up while on delta Vega. Ye see, I needed somethin' to fill my time, and the tools were all there. Jim suspected Spock prime was involved, but oh well. Scotty gave his captain a smile. "So what can I do ye for, Jim?" "Jim smiled, surprise me.

A day later.

Scotty was at deck 15 to find Jim, Doctor McCoy and Spock with aprons on. "Alright everyone, let's get cookin'", McCoy instructed. Within seconds the place began to fill with hungry crew members. Everyone got not 1, not 2, but 3 donuts of various designs. When everyone was served, the 4 senior staff got off work. A proud Jim eating his donuts without a care. "Slow down, kid," McCoy said smiling. "The captain began to cough. "I told ya' to slow down, Jim!" McCoy said. He patted Jim's back, dislodging the trapped stuff. Jim ate his donuts more slowly after that incident. Spock tucked into his donut and McCoy followed suit. "Bones, this was fun. The doctor smiled. "I agree, kid." "As captain, I order this donut business be a part of the morning routine. Scotty smiled, of course, Jim."

And on that day, the donut shop became a stable of the enterprise for the next 4 years to come, and after that, said donut shop was taken over by chief O'brien. Then would later be taken over by the doctor of voyager. But before the doctor took over it, it would be ran by Benjamin Sisko, captain of the defiant. In short, scotty created a tradition that would go on for ages to come.  
>*Fini.<br>*So can anyone picture Scotty running a donut shop? I know I could. Anyway, I'm going to put this as a drabble, although we had no GSG people inside it, the cannon thing that came earlier had no trek involved either, so this more than makes up for it, wouldn't you all agree? Stay tuned for chapter 11, Coffin dreams, starring Jim and Larten. Next chapter contains some small news that will take effect immediately. You'll see quite soon.

I'm a Blindy, not a bacteria,

ZT.


	11. chapter 11: coffin dreams

Coffin dreams.

Summary: In this drabble, Larten's having nightmares, and Jim is the one to comfort him.

A/N never done something like this, so let me know what you think in a review.

He ran through a tunnel, searching for something or someone, he couldn't remember. "Darren? Darren? He found his assistant, only to find him with his sword at the vampire's throat. "You should be dead. I'd prefer it if you were. He snapped his fingers, and the place Larten was standing on began to descend into a pit of steaks. Petroleum oil began to be poured over the wicks as little by little the bond fire was lit. He had no time to think, to do anything. He was about to scream when something brought him out of it.

"It's alright, it was a dream, you're okay", said the voice. Hands began to cart through his orange hair as if to console the flustered vampire general. He looked into electric blue eyes. "Want to talk about it?" he asked. The vampire shook his head. "Ya know Jim, this is the last time I'm sleeping alone again." The gold haired captain nodded before settling down with the general, his hand flexibly pulling him in to cuddle. Larten's eyes closed, and the rest of his night was peaceful, and if the rest of the dreams had Jim inside them? Oh well, better to be with close friends. Even if your dreams were shared in a coffin.

*Sorry everyone, kind of sick, can anyone call Bones to give me a Hypospray for this cold? Oh wait, they can't cure that yet. Oh wait, I'm getting a page from voyagers EMH, he's bringing down my cure, yippy! Or not. Alright, So I'm putting out the donut shop drabble before this one, than going to take a hiatus so I can get better.

Long life,

ZT


End file.
